hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Grapple
|image = Image:yourcharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = 'This is ' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Grapple |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 23 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = OC |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 2151 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = }} Information Pre-Game History When the world went to hell, the bulk of the continents and its inhabitants were destroyed. Along with the virus and the even more dangerous 'cure' that followed, war broke out across the countries. Blame was placed on everyone else, allies turned against each other and paranoid and desperate attacks took place. In a bid to stay alive and prove victorious in the battles that would inevitably follow, military scientists were forced to push the limits and step into what had always been considered forbidden science. Genetic engineering, human cloning and ultimately human experimentation and alteration were what followed. Given the state of the world, willing test subjects were not hard to find; however, what they had and what they needed were two very different things. The battles continued for a time, until one day the experiments rebelled. Facilities were destroyed and the projects; the experiments walked free. Human soldiers joined forced to put a stop to what they considered a genetic plague that was sweeping across the country. The creatures were dangerous, humanoid for the most part but capable of things far greater than a normal man. Some where shifters, able to turn into the beast that had been set into their system. Others were psychic, manipulating the thoughts of any they chose without the person so much as realizing there was anything going on. Then there were the dream walkers, the ghosts and the half man, half beasts. The 'human' populace feared the unknown and, without even trying to reason with those they had created, a fight to contain them took place. Aanor Faust was born in Germany a few years after the second outbreak. Her parents were both heavily involved in the military and her existence was most unplanned. Dedicated to her duty more so than her family, Aanor's mother paid only what attention was necessary to her child before throwing herself back into her work. The father of the family was a high ranking officer and was posted away from home more often than not. Through moving around a lot and never really having a stable location to call home, Aanor spent a lot of time on her own. She loved people and conversation, talking every chance she got and often annoyed her mother further with her babble. A military base was not a common place for a child, but it was one that Aanor knew the best. Growing up with soldiers all around, Aanor was raised to know weapons, vehicles and armor. At the age of ten, she expressed a distinct interest in motorbikes and, under the training of an infantry soldier named Kaspar, Aanor learned the basics of riding. She was quite good for a beginner and was eager to learn. It was then that her mother found out about the lessons and, worried that Aanor would get herself killed, put a ban on the activity entirely. Kaspar had argued that she was good at what she did but it did little good. No longer allowed to go near the hangar or garage, Aanor stubbornly set to exploring the areas left to her disposal. Ventillation was her friend and the airline network of the base became her second home. The lab caught her interest, and it was perhaps to spite her mother that Aanor made her way into one of the restricted labs. The creatures in the tanks caught her attention and she left the vents to better explore. The animals of her world hadn't always been the mutants they were today, and were reknowned for being dangerous and deadly. She'd never seen them up close like she was now. Fascinated with what she was seeing, Aanor did not realize that one of the larger tanks was empty for some time. When she did, she frowned, curiously inspecting the empty tank for some sign of life and finding none. The sound of movement in the lab with her caught her attention and Aanor started for the vent she had so carelessly wandered away from. If she was caught down here, she would certainly be in trouble. Suddenly, the alarms were going off and the security lighting flickered to life. It was then that Aanor came face to face with the escaped inhabitant of the empty tank. A giant octopus, mutated by the anti-virus that had changed the world was free in the lab and pefectly camoflaged against the underside of the lab bench. Aanor hurried faster, failing to see the octopus or even notice it was there until it was slipping from beneath the table and lunging at her with intention to consume. It was then that security arrived, busting down the doors and, upon realizing that Mr mutant was wrapping itself around a person, gunned the damn thing down. Octopus dead, Aanor was saved. Or was she? The suckers on the tentacles of Aanor's attacker were equipped with barbed hooks that tore into her skin. Now infected, the scientists (Aanor's mother included) were left with the choice of trying to stabilize her system or let the virus kill her. They chose to stabilize and save her life, taking her in as one of the test subjects. Her identity was erased and her death was logged to of occured that day in an incident seperate to the lab. Aanor Faust existed no more. For years, she was tested and trained, brainwashed to believe that the life she remembered was just something her mind had invented to help her cope. While she fought against it for a time, she came to accept this (at least on the outside), as truth. She remained eager to please and her competitive nature became one of her driving points. The mutation in her system gave her abilities like that of an octopus, and with a special suit built just for her, Grapple was able to mask herself entirely and blend into her surroundings. She was good at what she did and she knew it, and it was her cocky nature, camoflage and driving prowess that caught the Directors attention. Selected from the masses to work under command of another experiment, she became the Scout/Messenger of the general force. The Director, with his quirk for odd titles named her Grapple. It was a name she would use for the rest of her life. For almost four years Grapple lived and worked like this, until finally the experiments decided they were fed up with fighting anothers war. They would be pawns no more. The experiments rebelled, destroying the Facilities they were housed in and escaping into the world. Many were killed and the general populace did not accept them. Grapple took to the wild lands, using her stealth to her advantage until she could set herself up. As one of the lucky ones, her appearance was still human enough that she could pass between the crowds without being suspected. She did however have no paperwork or ID, thus making security checks and job hunting hard. It was then that Grapple met Gustav, an older experiment with the ability to read minds. Using his powers, he had worked his way up to being a high class tech and armor dealer, with close business ties to the android arms dealer Forseti. The man and the machine worked well together and though seperate companies, often acted together as one. Reading Grapple's thoughts and knowing her as one of his own, Gustav invited Grapple into his team. For her co-operation and loyalty, Gustav gave Grapple a high powered motorbike of her own. Along with a good pay, Grapple was rewarded for accomplishing the tasks given to her (delivery work and the odd scuffle) with upgrades for her bike and armor. Having nothing but her job, her boss and her team, Grapple focused on being the best in her work. It was on a delivery to Berlin that Grapple found herself knocked from her bike by a truck and skidding along the bitumen highway. Her armor would protect her for a time, but she would be bruised and worse if she didn't stop herself. There was nothing she could do, and it was at this moment that Grapple found herself on the MS. Elegante. Game History The M.S. Elegante was a cruise ship under the command of Captain James Wolfgang Redd. While the place seemed pretty normal at a glance, taking a closer look would reveal that the cruise ship was one of a kind. The Captain, for one, was a bit of a madman, referring to his passengers as 'duckies' and presenting them with random, and sometimes horrifying situations. Asking around the other passengers and crew would reveal that the ship had been sailing for quite a few years, it's destination a wonderful place named 'The Golden Shore'. Grapple was on the M.S.Elegante for almost three months, coming in at a time of calm and riding the ships demise all the way to the shore. At first, sea-sickness proved a major distraction and sourcing out answers on just where she was and what was going on was put on hold. A call for help over the Ships communication system brought her into contact with Sean, a man she knew from her homeworld. The pair were co-workers of sorts, with his boss and hers working in a close business relationship. With Grapple being the delivery girl and constantly running between the two companies, she and Sean had come to be good buddies. Finding him on the boat was a huge comfort. Things moved smooth enough for Grapple and the girl forged friendships with Patrick Finnegan, Marco Devera and Gavin Voelker. Word around the ship was that their worlds were gone and that Captain Redd had picked them up and saved them from a worser fate. Grapple refused to believe it as true, ever determined to find her way home and get her friends back where they belonged as well. Sadly, at a Halloween party, the claims were proven true; their worlds really were gone after all. The woman took a backstep, finding her own ways to cope and going as far as to write a message in a bottle home, just incase. Not long after, the ship was infiltrated by a mystery man, who led a team into Carnival (an old abandoned theme park far more dangerous than anywhere else on the ship). Though Grapple met him briefly, she did not join the exploration team and thus did not realize his betrayal until it was too late. An attack on the ship led to the end of it all. Both Captain and Crew were killed, a noble sacrifice by them all and with only the passengers left on a sinking ship, there was little choice but to swim for it. Lucky for everyone, the Golden Shore was not far away and Grapple and everyone else made the trek without too much difficulty. The Shore was not the paradise promised, and the weary passengers of the now sunken M.S. Elegante were greeted with a pile of corpses of their friends, lost at random intervals in the ships journey. It was not a happy ending. Grapple stayed focused on the few friends she had and did what she could to help those in need. Personality Grapple is quite confident and outspoken. She doesn't take crap from anyone and is quick to anger. Where as most would take the rational path and stop to think, Grapple tends to jump ahead and flip tables. Act first, think later. It's generally a small outburst, a string of curses or kicking at the ground, but push her enough and it's her fist that will be flying for your face. She gets bored very quickly and takes to fidgetting and poking at the people around her for entertainment. Having been around guys for the most of her life, Grapple is more comfortable with them than she is around girls. She knows what buttons to push and is a bit of a tease. Well aware that she's an atractive woman, Grapple has a tendancy to make the men in her life, be they co-worker or friend, deliberately uncomfortable. Deep down Grapple is a might insecure and uses her gusto and outgoing personality as a means of protecting herself. Rarely does she let people in to her circle and she never talks about the past. Her abilities are kept secret, even from those she is closest to and really, it's something she likes to pretend doesn't exist. Grapple is very competitive and constantly seeking the approval of those around her. Appearance Grapple stands at 5'8" and has an athletic build. She's fit and agile and, given her confident nature, knows it. Her eyes are brown and her hair is red blonde. She's human, mostly. The only physical change to Grapple's appearance is that she can mask herself against her surroundings, changing colour to camoflage against whatever is around. This will be covered in the abilities section. As a lab experiment and member of a military faction, Grapple is not without her markings. On the inside of her arms tracing from her wrists back towards her elbows is a black ID code detailing the specifics of her infection, general class and rank and her serial number. The tattoo is the same on both arms. Aside from that, Grapple has a red-orange octopus on her left ankle and a black design on her lower back. Abilities, Skills and Talents Designed to be a messenger and a scout, Grapple is built for stealth and speed. She has the camoflage of an octopus and can thus vanish from sight and be practically invisible even though she's standing right in front of you. Grapple cannot change her clothes to suit the stealth of her body, but Gustav equipped her with black body suit that is tuned to shift as she does. If she's without the suit, the only way for her to be truely invisible is to strip down and go for the nudie run. Grapple has excellent eyesight, reflexes and balance, making her a good driver and a brilliant rider. Her endurance and stamina are also quite high and if she's feel stubborn enough, Grapple can go for days without sleep or food but it does wear her down and her responses slow, just as it would any other. Relationships Castmates Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Active